Librarian! Absolutely Not?
by BeckyLuvsTwilight
Summary: Edward gets more than he bargined for when Bella invites him over for 'tea? One-Shot Smut **Mature Content** OOC/AH/AU


A/N Hello everyone, This one again was written by my husband, I just adapted it to Twilight Fan Fiction. Mature Content. Lemony sweet!!

Please ladies review, it really makes his day!! Also get your vibrators ready this one is buzz worthy!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

Librarian? Absolutely Not!

EPOV

I sat at a table, near the entrance of my collage library. '_What the hell am I doing and why have I let some woman consume me like this?' _I looked at my watch and it was 9:00am. It's Monday morning and normally I would be sleeping in from another weekend of parties, but for the last three months I have found myself waiting to see her. So here I sit waiting for her.

Like clock work, every morning at 9:00am she arrives at the library and does some research for a few hours. She never fails to show.

The first time that I laid eyes on her, I honestly thought she was to uptight and a little 'goody two shoes' to me. I was doing some research for a paper that was due. At first, I really did not notice her until she walked past my table and the way that her body moved was almost hypnotic. The more that she walked, the harder I stared at her. I was besides myself at how this ordinary, kind of tight laced woman had such an effect on me. She evoked naughty librarian fantasies in my daily shower beat off sessions.

I swore that she was the librarian, that first day, she was dressed in a black dress vest, a bright white blouse, a pinstriped skirt that almost went down to her knees, with a set of low black heels. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a few strands hanging out. Her look just screamed out, 'I am a librarian.'

I needed to find more information on the paper that I was writing. I walked over to her and said, "Excuse me, but can you help me find the reference section?" She turned around, gave me a dirty look, shook her head, turned around, and walked away without saying a word.

This was not a normal way for a woman to respond to me.

Most of the women that I casually see are the typical blond, big breasted, usually a little ditsy, all very nice women, and usually easy to get into my bed. Hey, who am I to complain, it is all a lot of fun. Although, somewhere deep down I really want someone that is a challenge.

It was weird for me, being kind of a ladies man, I just don't get that kind of response, and I thought to myself, "_I wasn't rude was I, maybe she wasn't a librarian after all." _Women usually swoon at my attention. Not to sound arrogant, but I'm a pretty good looking guy. Most women look at me like I am something to eat. I'm 6'2", defined, bronze/brown hair and have blue/green eyes. It is very unusual for a woman to walk away from me, in fact I don't think that has happened before.

The next couple of days I spent trying to finish my paper. Watching her, getting more and more intrigued by her. I finally asked some of the student aids if she was part of the library staff. They told me that she was a research assistant to one of the professors in the law department.

Now, I knew why she got so mad when I thought she was a librarian. There was just something about her that was so intriguing to me, she just put out this vibe that said she was too good for anyone here. That is when I realized that she was my next challenge. Nobody walks away from Edward Cullen.

Over the next couple of months, I routinely visited the library. I tried to have a conversation with this woman, but every time I started towards her, she would get up and leave. It was starting to effect my being and I thought that I might be losing my touch. I had to test out my theory, by hitting on a few of the normal criteria of women that I usually went for. As usual, I found myself in the sack with another easy going woman. Then I figured, well its not me, maybe she is batting for the 'home team?'

As luck would have it, I was getting ready to leave and head back to my apartment, when she came out of nowhere and we bumped into each other. Knocking our books out of our hands, landing in a pile at our feet.

As we leaned over to pick up the books, "Let me get those for you ma'am."

She glared at me and said, "Do I look that old to you, there is no need to call me ma'am."

I replied, "Sorry, its just a habit, I guess. My name is Edward, and you are?"

"I'm Bella," she replied. "So Edward, what are you working on, by the looks of your books I would say that you are into art."

"Yes," admiring her beautiful brown eyes, "I am studying art history, but I am also studying art interpretation. By the looks of your books, I'm guessing you're some type of law student?"

She replied, "Close, I already have my law degree, but I enjoy working with some of the professors here. I love to work some of their cases to build up some experience before I start my own firm."

I seized the moment, "So Bella, would you like to go and get a drink with me, I know a bar that is not too far from here?"

She replied, "I don't like to drink that often, but maybe you could stop by later for some tea."

'_Tea? WTF? Maybe she is one of those little prissy girls, too uptight to drink alcohol. _I sighed_, Who knows, after all she invited me over to her place."_

"Tea it is then!" I said with a grin.

As I handed her one last book, she handed me a slip of paper with her phone number on it and walked away.

It was about 6:00pm when I called her later that evening.

She answered the phone, "Hello, may I ask who is calling?"

"This is Edward from the library, did you still want to have tea."

"Sure," she replied, "Just come over to the Mitchell building next to campus and my apartment is on the forth floor, number 429. I will get the tea ready and I will see you in 30 minutes. Oh and by the way, don't be late."

Those words kind of confirmed that she was kind of a little uptight, prissy girl. But after three months of her avoiding me altogether, I figured, what the hell!

As I arrived at her apartment, with two minutes to spare.

I knocked on the door.

The door opened.

"Come inside and have a seat on the couch." I heard her voice from behind the door, but I couldn't see her.

As I sat down on the couch next to the door. I noticed that she still had not closed it. Before I could say a word, the door slammed shut and to my shock, Bella was standing there, completely opposite of the woman that I had been obsessing over for months.

Everything that I had seen up to this point told me that she was conservative and straight laced. Always a little uptight. When I laid eyes on her, after the door slammed shut, my jaw hit the ground, Bella had done a 180 on me. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop staring.

_FUCK ME!_

She stood there, commanding presence with her hands on her hips, her hair was down, and the outfit that she wore was so opposite of the woman I thought she was. I was beginning to think I was in the wrong apartment. Bella wore a tight lace-up corset with matching thong, thigh-highs that were attached to garters, knee-high leather boots with at least a four inch heel, and fingerless gloves that came up to her elbows. Everything but the stockings were jet black and shiny.

I was instantly hard.

"Oh Holy God!" I barely registered the sound of my voice. My dick throbbed and I had to admit I was a little scared of her.

She looked at me with this evil smirk and said, "No, its 'Mistress' to you slave."

_WHAT THE FUCK? _My inner voice was screaming at me.

With those words, I found myself powerless, not to mention speechless. It was if she had hit me in the gut as hard as she could because I could not move and I felt out of breath.

By the time I was able to breath again, she had already made her way over to me. I felt her tie my feet to some rings on the bottom of the couch. I went to grab a hold of her hands, but she quickly grabbed one.

"Did I tell you to move?" Her eyes were on fire and they pierced my soul.

I didn't answer her, I knew better.

Before I could react, she had already tied my hands to some hooks over the couch. She had me tied up so fast. I was in shock and in complete aw of this mysterious woman.

There I was, sitting on this beautiful woman's couch, that I've only had one brief conversation with. Now, after months of her ignoring me, she already had me at my most vulnerable state with absolutely nothing I could do about it. I could not believe that this woman was that quick and that domineering, but needless to say, it was quite arousing to me. My challenge was turning out to be more then I bargained for.

She then took a step back.

"Now slave, you are not to speak unless I tell you that you can. You are now my property to do with what ever I please. You will receive pleasure only if I want to give it to you. Nod your head if you understand."

To my surprise, I nodded a compliant yes. At this point I was in total shock, normally I am the dominate one in all my interactions with women. I now find myself in uncharted waters. Part of me was kind of excited and the other part was just a little intimidated. The inner sex god took control and I was open to whatever this little vixen had to offer.

She slowly moved towards me, grabbing the collar of my shirt and tore it open, buttons went flying in all directions. She then ran her delicate fingertips over my chest, stopping only to lightly squeeze my nipples. She then quickly moved one hand to the crotch of my pants, rubbing me. The other hand moved towards my head and I felt her fingers running though my hair. My head was down enjoying the sensation of her touching me.

Then without warning, she took a handful of hair and jerked my head back and said forcefully, "I am going to show you how to treat a real woman tonight and by the time I'm done with you, you will call me Mistress."

Then she squeezed my bulging erection and smiled as she licked her lips.

This was by far the most turned on that I had ever been and the anticipation of what she was going to do to me was so intense that every time she squeezed my manhood, I thought I was going to explode. She slowly unbuttoned my jeans, grabbing them at the waist, she quickly jerked both my jeans and boxers down until they were at my ankles.

I was totally exposed to her as my manhood twitched. She quickly grabbed it with one hand, a hiss escaped my lips, then she lightly smacked the tip with the other.

She looked at me and said, "You will cum when I say you can!"

She reached under the cushion of the couch and pulled out a long thin scarf, wrapping it snuggly around the base of my shaft and encircling my balls. It was similar to a cock ring but a little tighter and it made my cock really swell, making me larger then I thought was possible. She stood up.

She undid the garters from her stockings with her back to me. I watched her as she stood with her feet slightly apart, slipping her fingers inside the waist band of her thong, slowly working the material over her hips and dislodging it from the crack of her sensuous ass. Then she bent over as she slid it off her feet, giving me a complete view of her womanly folds. As I stared, I noticed the glistening of her lips as she was already wet. _Damn_. She then stood up and turned around, her mound was neatly trimmed and she had pulled the top of her corset down, exposing her nipples to my view.

'_Holy Fuck, there is a god and he loves me.'_

I mean, this woman was by far the hottest woman I had ever seen. It is so ironic I never really considered her to ever be that way at first glance.

She walked over to the edge of the couch. I watched her lick her sweet and supple lips, as the smooth leather of her boots brushed against the skin of my legs. She then stepped up on to the couch, straddling over me as the delicate petals of her womanly flower were just inches away from my face, and the smell of her was so enticing that I had to bite my lip to keep myself from leaning forward to taste her succulent nectar.

She then reached down between her legs and ran her fingers over her mound, slightly spreading herself open for me to see.

"Ok slave, you can taste what you so desire, but only one taste."

She slowly leaned into my face and my tongue suddenly got a mind of its own, it started at the lowest part of her sex and slowly worked its way through her soft, moist lips. Then as my tongue slid over her firm clit. I brought my lips up and gave her mound a slight kiss, sucking her clit into my lips.

All of the sudden she pulled away.

"Now it is my turn!"

She got down off the couch and dropped to her knees at my feet. As she leaned into take a hold of my throbbing member, her perfect breasts slid along my legs and I could feel her nipples tighten against my skin. Then I felt her take my cock into her hand and the combination of her warm fingers and the cool palm of her gloves was overwhelming. She started to stroke the length of my cock and she licked off the bead of pre-cum at the tip. I was trying to hold still and not make any noise, my resolve was almost gone.

After she tasted me, she took the entire length of me deep into her warm mouth. She pumped and sucked my cock. _Fucking Heaven. _At this point I was moaning at every stroke. I was close to climaxing. She stopped, got up and went to the kitchen. I mourned the loss of her mouth. My cock was now purple and beyond swollen. I was dying to cum.

She returned, carrying a bowl of ice. She looked at me her face hard and expressionless.

"This is to keep you from release until I say you can."

She then took a piece of ice and ran it over the length of my cock to cool me down. Then once again, she returned to my member, this time sucking even harder, and she started to caress my balls as well. I felt like I was going to die. She would sense me getting close to orgasm, always stopping and icing me down. The fire and ice sensation was making me lose my mind.

After about five or six times of this torturous maneuver, she stood up.

"I want oral pleasure slave."

She then got back up on the couch and forcefully grabbed two handfuls of hair and shoving my head deep between her thighs, she started pumping my head back and forth. I licked and sucked on her clit and bathed her sweet pussy with my tongue, lapping up all the nectar that she was producing. She then released one hand from my hair and leaned against the wall to brace herself as her climax overtook her. She moaned out in deep pleasure as a wave of nectar washed over my tongue and lips. She then lowered herself and kissed me deeply on the lips, tasting her own juices, as her hand crept down between her legs and was again stroking my painful member. I hissed.

She then leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Do you want to fuck me slave?"

I did not answer her right away, fearing that she might stop.

She asked again, "Do you want to fuck me slave? You may speak!"

"Yes!"

She looked deep into my eyes and said, "Yes what?"

I replied, "Yes Mistress, yes, I want to fuck you!"

"Too bad slave, because I am going to be the only one doing the fucking."

With that, she leaned over and opened one of her end-table drawers and retrieved a condom. She removed it from its wrapper and slid it over the length of my throbbing erection. Removing the scarf she tied to me earlier. She grabbed the base of my cock and guided herself down onto it, until I was fully inside her. _She feels so good. _We both let out a soft moan, and then she started to rise and lower herself onto me, gradually working to a greater pace. As she fucked me with her delicious pussy, her pert perfect tits bounced in rhythm making me wish I could touch her. I could feel her internal muscles squeeze around my cock as she rode me hard. I have been with a lot of women but none of them felt like she did.

Then as the wave of her climax hit her, her muscles squeezed tightly around me and I felt her juices start to flow over my shaft and down my legs. She quickly stopped thrusting and squeezed her internal muscles as tight as she could, gripping my shaft with her hand as well. Her gaze met mine

"Cum now, you filthy slave." Thank god I almost lost when she came.

I looked up at her and replied, "Yes Mistress!"

She finally continued her pace. I let out a deep moan as she thrust herself down the entire length and stopped as my cock exploded inside her. Waves of pleasure swept over both of us.

She untied my hands and feet, took off the condom.

"Now slave, lick me clean."

I removed the rest of my clothes as she laid down on the couch and spread her legs. I kneeled down between her thighs and lapped up all the sweet honey she had released. She then grabbed a handful of my hair again and shoved my face deep between her thighs as my tongue worked over her sweet mound. I inserted two of my fingers and she moaned out.

"Good slave."

I picked up my pace, curving my fingers to hit her hot spot, and sucking hard on her clit. Her moans were coming in rapid succession and her breathing quickened. She started to thrust herself onto my hand and her body started to shake. At this point, I knew that her orgasm was only seconds from boiling out of control, so I gave her all that I had, completely burying my face and fingers into her.

She screamed out, "Oh my fucking god, that's it! Oh shit, I'm cuming!"

She rode my face, covering it and my hand in her succulent juices. I lapped up every drop as if I were starving. Finally her climax had subsided and she quickly got up off the couch. I followed her to my feet.

"_Now she might let me have my way with her." _

I stood there with my cock now throbbing again, she walked over to the pile of my clothes, picked them up, and walked over to me. Without saying a word, she shoved my clothes into my arms and guided me to the door. She opened the door and pushed me into the hallway, closing the door in my face.

'_What the hell just happened, how could she dismiss me. I wasn't even done with her yet.' _

For the first time in my life, a woman had left me totally speechless and utterly confused. Suddenly, I realized that I was standing in the hallway of her apartment building completely nude, with all my clothes in hand. Then heard the beep of the elevator stopping on this floor. Before I could throw on anything, the doors opened up and three older ladies walked out. I quickly lowered my clothes to cover my crotch and walked pass them to the elevator. As I stepped inside, I heard one say to the others, "Nice Ass!"

When I turned around to press the button for the lobby floor, I noticed that all three of the women had stopped, turned around, and were staring at me as if I were a piece of meat or something.

As I slightly started to blush, and the doors started to close, I simply said, "Ladies!" I bowed my head, waiting for the doors close all the way.

I stopped the elevator and quickly got dressed.

I quickly drove home.

As I walked into my apartment and sat on my couch, I was overwhelmed by the events that had just transpired. First me being dominated by this hot woman, then her throwing me out her door, followed by the embarrassing display at the elevator. _'What a night!'_

'_Wow, she just totally used me. She did not give me any reasons or explanations, and left me totally wanting more. She slammed the door in my face. Holy shit, and I thought I was a gifted sex god, but she is way out of my league.'_

After a while of struggling with my thoughts, I laid down on my couch and quickly passed out.


End file.
